


Отзвуки

by EvilLine



Category: Qualidea Code (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Пока Касуми думает, Сузаку действует. И действует глупо.





	

  
****

**1**

  
Асуха подкалывет его: «Чего уставился на токийца, братик?», и Касуми невольно переводит взгляд и поправляет наушники.  
Пока герой-без-мозгов отбивается от четких фраз Риндо, а Утара и Тенкава пытаются их урезонить, Касуми откидывается на подголовник кресла и смотрит искоса Ичию Сузаку. Плечи, напряженные в попытке изобразить военную выправку, застегнутая вплоть до горла униформа – Касуми выдыхает и дергает свой полуразвязанный галстук. У Сузаку нахмурены брови, поджаты губы, но в светлых глазах виднеется злость.  
Безмозглый герой рвется в бой.  
Касуми действительно смешно: от жажды токийца крушить Неизвестных пачками явственно разит проблемой. Пока Касуми думает, Сузаку действует. И действует глупо.  
И он серьезно не понимает, почему Утара так гордится своим Иттяном, а Риндо, несмотря на сдержанные подколки, относится дружелюбно. За безумную и несдержанную боевую силу? Если перед Тенкавой она преклоняется, то и Сузаку перепало немного уважения.  
Герой возмущенно хмыкает и поворачивается к Утаре. Их разговор идет своим чередом - но Касуми только смотрит на гневно стиснутые пальцы Сузаку, на извиняющуюся улыбку Утары и довольные лица Тенкавы и Риндо.  
Он поворачивается к сестренке:  
\- Ну и?  
\- Охренеть, ты вообще не слушал? Канагава выиграла.  
Значит, безмозглый герой с подружкой-певуньей в этот раз не сражаются. Иногда Неизвестных на всех не хватает, ха-ха. Пусть смирится.  
Касуми разворачивается в кресле и смотрит в спину Сузаку. Плечи опустились, а длинные прядки волос нервно заправлены за ухо.  
Все-таки в нем нет ничего милого. И он вовсе не смотрит на безмозглого героя, чтобы ни говорила Асуха.  
Под внешней строгостью сокрыта неудержимая ярость. Касуми вспоминает его Мир и ухмыляется:  
Гравитация.  
Притяжение.  
Он хочет оттолкнуться и взлететь в небо - но его тянет назад.

  
**2**  


Касуми не хочет вспоминать, как вздорный герой сломался, и из собственно героя стал бесхребетным нытиком. Касуми не умеет утешать - да и не хочет - пусть другие приводят Сузаку в чувство и чинят его сломанный стержень.  
Но никто не вызывается, и Касуми вынужден лично тащиться в геройскую комнату и выволакивать за шиворот. Сузаку обвисает в руках и приходится его встряхнуть:  
\- Эй, Иттян. Не спи.  
Герой слабо взбрыкивает и вырывается. Без пиджака он выглядит непривычно и уязвимо, хотя дело не в одежде - даже тогда, на пляже, он был самоуверенным, как и всегда. Касуми хочется впечатать его в стену, но он впервые уверен, что ответа не будет.  
Он все-таки толкает Сузаку к стене и видит, как потухшие глаза на миг вспыхивают вновь, но не знакомым и почти родным героизмом, а досадой. Касуми буквально читает его мысли: «Опять будет тормошить, звать биться. Говорить, что все понимает, но он ничего не понимает. Лезет тут с утешениями...».  
Касуми кривится и понимает, что черта с два.  
Он хватает героя за лицо и разворачивает к себе. Сжимает пальцы крепко и тянет ближе.  
\- Не смей отворачиваться, - хмуро говорит Касуми. Кожа Сузаку теплая и гладкая, слегка влажная и наверняка соленая, успевает ощутить Касуми, прежде чем герой отбрасывает его прочь. И вцепляется руками в шею Касуми: руки неровно дрожат.  
\- Не лезь, - он всхлипывает, так неожиданно и непривычно, что Касуми злится сильнее.  
\- Не ной, - хрипит он и резко задирает голову. Сузаку ненамного выше и Касуми легко дотягивается до его губ и кусает.  
Всхлип мигом смолкает а Сузаку отскакивает назад и налетает на стену. Его глаза расширились, светлые ресницы часто вздрагивают, а из горла доносятся странные звуки. Не плач и не смех.  
\- А теперь развернулся и пошел за мной, Иттян. Долго тебя еще ждать?  
Касуми уверенно идет к выходу из коридора. Украдкой облизывает губы. И правда, совсем соленые.

 ****

 **3**

Можно заметить, что во всем была виновата Асуха. Как добрый братик, Касуми самокритично признавал, что идти невооруженным все же не стоило, и когда сестренка соскочила с поезда, в прыжке выхватывая пистолеты, вопрос «А мне что делать?» остался не заданным.  
Синкансэн угрожающе покачивался. С другой стороны, кто же мог знать, что в дивном новом мире, полном «настоящих людей», нельзя выйти с сестренкой по магазинам, не нарвавшись на террористическую атаку?  
А стоило бы.  
Люди в вагоне дружно обхватили кресла, поручни и друг друга. Касуми прижимает к себе пакеты Асухи и обвивается вокруг сиденья, мечтая о детонаторе, который вернет поезд в нормальное, невисячее положение.  
\- Водитель там в обмороке, что ли? - задумывается Касуми и тут поезд ощутимо встряхивает раз, затем другой. Девушка напротив взвизгивает и хватается за парня рядом еще и ногами.  
Со зверским лязгом вагоны отрываются друг от друга. Звук равномерный и четкий: Касуми отводит одну руку от кресла и прижимает ладонь в стене.  
Вагон едва не переворачивает, Касуми оглушает звуковой волной и пакеты выскакивают из руки. Кресло неласково встречает ударом в челюсть.  
Когда он открывает глаза, вагон висит в двухстах метрах над землей. Последний - остальные, слышит Касуми, уже вскрывают внизу. Короткий смешок и скрежет сминаемого железа бьют по ушам. В раздвинутых дверях виднеется фигура в незнакомой военной униформе, причудливая броня оплетает широко раскинутые руки, а светлые волосы застилают глаза – довольные и яростные, как прежде.  
Касуми рассеяно вспоминает, что они с Асухой не прижились у матери, чаще нескольких встреч в неделю всем оказалось слишком, а из школы, спасибо сестренкиному нраву, выставили их обоих. Еще он вспоминает, что в последний раз видел Ичию у надгробия Юнами-сан, а после только слышал отзвуки голоса, когда Асуха звонила Утаре. Невозможность личного разговора не то что бы огорчала, да и необходимости вроде не было. Да и номер безмозглого героя у Касуми не было, ага.  
\- А, вот ты где, - самодовольно произносит Ичия. Он улыбается уголком губ, а геройствовать ему по-прежнему нравится.  
Касуми хочет ответить, но вагон стремительно наклоняется.  
Когда он выходит на твердую землю, герой стоит неподалеку. Вокруг лежат раскуроченные вагоны, возле них стоят несколько машин скорой помощи, но крови на первый взгляд не видно. Рыжие волосы Асухи мелькают на крыше здания - успешно догоняет кого-то.  
Касуми выдыхает и садится на землю.  
\- Эй, Иттян, а у тебя телефон вообще...  
Прежде чем он договаривает, тонкий аппарат падает ему в руки. 

 


End file.
